


Dressed Up To Undress

by merlinemrys



Category: DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Dorks, M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 10:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merlinemrys/pseuds/merlinemrys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy has a thing for wearing Jason's jacket. Jason finds out. Cue blowjob.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dressed Up To Undress

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't written dc stuff in a hella long time but here's some porn i was too nervous to post a while ago. enjoy. title from the song by breathe carolina.

The first time Roy did it, Jason let it go.

He'd brushed it off as mix-up in the dark, Roy too tired to notice that he'd grabbed Jason's leather jacket and not his own. He didn't have the heart to steal his jacket back until they were stationed in a safehouse and Roy was fast asleep.

The second time Roy did it, Jason thought it was just coincidence.

The archer had been walking around in a drug-induced stupor after being attacked by Poison Ivy the night before, wrapping Jason's jacket tightly around himself as he sniffled and shuffled his way around their temporary apartment. A little weird, sure, but Jason let it be.

The third time Roy did it, Jason was starting to think that something was up.

Seriously, Roy wasn't actually an idiot--not usually, anyway. Falling asleep while clutching Jason's brown jacket to his chest was, although a surprisingly endearing sight, not normal. And not smart, because Roy knew that Jason hated when other people touched his shit. Jason didn't say anything and opted to accidentally punch Roy a little harder than usual the next time he was being a dumbass.

The fourth time Roy did it, Jason gave him a blowjob.

Jason had come back to the hotel after a long and fairly useless search, finding no additional intel and--worse than that--stuck in Roy's tattered blue jacket, his own seeming to have _magically_ disappeared once more. Muttering under his breath, Jason slammed open the door of the bedroom.

"Roy did you take my jacket again because--"

He froze.

Roy's body was splayed out across the bed, pale skin flushed and glistening with sweat. One of his hands was curled tightly and stuffed in his mouth, muffling his groans; the other was wrapped around his cock as his hips thrusted up into his fist, coming to a jerky stop when he caught sight of Jason.

And he was wearing Jason's jacket.

 _Just._ Jason's jacket.

The silence in the room was unbearable, only interrupted by Roy's broken gasps. "Th--this isn't what it looks like," he finally stuttered, scrambling back on the bed and trying to grasp for the covers. "I--I--it's not what you think--"

"Really," Jason said quietly. He took two slow, purposeful steps towards the bed, eyes locking with Roy's. "What, you _accidentally_ grabbed my jacket and _accidentally_ wore it while _accidentally_ jacking off?"

Roy swallowed, shrinking against the headboard and drawing his knees up to preserve what little remained of his dignity. Jason's voice was low and dangerous and faintly amused with something else--Roy couldn't quite pinpoint what, not when he was vulnerable and panicked like this--underneath. "Y--yeah?" he tried, wincing when his voice came out cracked and trembling. He forced a smile onto his face, desperately clinging to the hope that Jason would play along and dismiss it as a joke. "Heh, yeah, accident, I--"

"I'm not stupid."

Roy immediately stilled, yelping when Jason lunged towards him and pinned him to the bed with rough hands grabbing his shoulder and one knee forcing its way between his legs, grinding against Roy's throbbing erection. A broken whimper escaped his throat even as he tried to shuffle back, blush stretching from his cheeks down to his chest and _wow,_ someone had freckles _everywhere._

"How many times."

Roy's startled eyes lifted from the thigh pressed against him and met with Jason's smirk, dark and-- _possessive._ "How many times what?" Roy asked, trying to pretend that he wasn't naked save Jason's jacket on the bed of a hotel room with Jason himself holding him against the bed.

Jason languidly rubbed his leg against Roy, ignoring the mess that Roy's precome was spreading over his jeans. His grin widened at Roy's moan. "How many times have you worn my jacket--"

His leg moved again--

"And jacked off--"

A thrust this time--

_"To the thought of me?"_

Roy's chest heaved, breath coming in choppyshortbroken pants. He met Jason' eyes, wild and pupils blown (hopefully not the only thing getting blown tonight, a completely unhelpful voice in the back of Roy's head supplied), dark with desire as they stared Roy down. "I don't know what you're talking ab--"

"Don't play games with me, Harper," Jason bit out, somewhere between a snarl and a leer. He shifted along the bed, moving down until his hand was wrapped around the base of Roy's dick. Torturously slow, he slid his hand up, thumb flicking over the slit. Roy whined high in his throat, body squirming against the sheets. "Answer the question, Roy," Jason murmured, voice velvet and fire.

"P--please," Roy whispered, hips involuntarily jerking up and stopped by Jason's free hand bracing him against the bed. "Answer the question, _Roy,"_ Jason repeated, smirk obvious in his voice now as he squeezed Roy's cock.

A desperate wail of need cut through the air as all of Roy's pretenses came crashing down and the words tumbled out of his mouth. "Three times," he choked out, "please Jason I need you please please _pleaaase_."

"When?" Jason asked, almost casual in the way he corkscrewed his hand along the length of Roy's shaft. "When'd you do it, hmm?" He leaned in, breath ghosting over Roy's dick.

"Jaaaay," Roy keened, hands coming up to thread through Jason's hair and pull the damned tease towards himself. "Answer," Jason murmured, and Roy could hear his grin, could _feel_ it.

"With Ivy that one time because she had sex pollen but I never told you and then when you and Kori were out for two days and I missed you and--and today, now, Jason _please_ \--"

Jason was smiling, eyes soft as he stared up at Roy. "Good boy," he purred, and wrapped his mouth around Roy. The redhead immediately stiffened, body finally getting the pleasure it craved, hands gripping and twisting through Jason's hair. A shiver shot through his body as Jason worked up and down on his arousal, refusing to speed up no matter how Roy bucked and whined.

With an obnoxiously lewd pop, Jason slid off Roy's dick and sent him a sloppy grin with lips dark and wet. Hands still tightly gripping Roy's sides, thumbs tracing along sharp hipbones, Jason prevented every attempt Roy made to jerk his hips up. His tongue darted out to lave at Roy's cock, light pressure of his teeth just teasing around the flared head and eliciting a groan from Roy. "Dammit, Jay, stop being such a _tease_ ," Roy whined, tugging at dark locks of hair again. Jason didn't respond, but Roy could feel his mouth smirking and _tightening_. A muffled hum thrummed around him and sent sparks of pleasure tingling along Roy's spine and he could feel his toes curling against the sheets.

And then Jason was sinking down until Roy could feel the back of his throat and _hello_ no gag reflex, and suddenly the hands holding him down were gone and Roy's hips were snapping up and thrusting into Jason's mouth. The hasty apology died on his tongue, a moan making its way out instead and Roy was holding Jason's hair and fucking his throat and Jason was letting him was taking him oh god oh god was swallowing around him and he could feel heat pooling in his stomach and oh _god_ Jason Jason--

"I'm--nnnhh--Jay--" Roy choked out, hips bucking wildly and fingers spasming and all control gone and Jason just _smiled_ and Roy lost it, coming down Jason's throat with a moan and whimpering when he felt him swallow. His own heartbeat thrumming in his ears, Roy could faintly hear the slick sounds of Jason pulling off of him and jerking himself off until with a muffled grunt, he collapsed on top of Roy, spent.

For a few minutes Roy and Jason just lay there, the younger boy's head tucked into the crook of Roy's neck as they heaved for breath. Jason finally rolled off and grumbling under his breath, padded to the bathroom and gargled water before bringing back a wet washcloth to wipe both of them down.

"Keep the jacket," he rasped, voice sounding thoroughly and well fucked. He tossed the washcloth to the side and yanked the covers over both of them, leaning into Roy in what was--as he would later deny--blatant cuddling. Roy grinned, pressing a chaste kiss to Jason's wet lips.

"I'll pay you back," he murmured, "any way you want me to."

Jason just smirked.


End file.
